Holiday Attitudes
by fashiongirl97
Summary: When the team, Abby, Ducky and the Director are all forced to spend a week together in a villa on the island of Crete, no one quite knows what to expect. 1 week, 7 people, a whole lot of history and even more fun. JIBBS, slight TIVA and MCABBY.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer : I don't own NCIS**

**This is completely random yet fun. There is more to come, hope you enjoy, I'm off on hols for 2 weeks on Wednesday so there won't be another chapter for 2 weeks, sorry, but I will write whilst I'm away. Enjoy anyway and please leave me a review, I would love to hear what you think! :)x **

Jennifer Shepard stood outside of Washington D.C. International airport with her suitcase, waiting to be joined by Gibbs, his team, Abby and Ducky. Yesterday morning the secretary of the navy had informed her she would be going to stay in a villa on the island of Crete with Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and McGee, also forensic scientist Abigail Scuito and Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard. She had also being informed that this trip was not optional and that firstly (and officially) it was to work on team relations and secondly (and unofficially) because of the fact that all the people going worked exceptionally hard and hardly ever took holiday so it was a treat. Upon hearing of the arrangements she had informed the rest of the group of the arrangements, originally she had been nervous at the thought of spending so much time with Jethro, and she'd thought he'd have refused to go, yet he hadn't. They'd been getting closer recently and if truth be known Jenny thought this was what they needed, it would allow them to be themselves and not have to hide behind their work facades, it would mainly allow them to talk which was a hard thing to do when you worked for NCIS. She'd taken the afternoon off yesterday and gone shopping after realising that she owned no appropriate clothes, then she'd packed and headed to bed. Now, at 07 00 she was stood awaiting her companions. "Jen…" she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the arrival of Jethro.  
>"Hey." She replied as she regained her bearings.<br>"Hey, you realise DiNozzo's going to be in one hell of a mood, to him this is an unholy hour." The pair smirked at the comment.  
>"He should try having my job then, this is more like a lie in for me."<br>"Seems like you need this holiday more than I thought. Cynthia said you went home early yesterday afternoon?"  
>"Yeah, I did, realised the only holiday clothes I had where from Paris."<br>"Well personally I wouldn't mind seeing you in those again." He whispered in her ear. It seemed the holiday attitudes had already kicked in.  
>"Hmmm, I bet you would. Anyway I'm surprised you didn't need to go shopping."<br>"What you forget is I spent three months in Mexico." Before she had chance to reply the rest of the gang arrived. Tony and Tim where arguing with Ziva threatening them, while Abby and Ducky where in deep conversation.  
>"Director!" Came a squeal followed by a hug. "O wow, you're in casual." Which she was, she wore a long, flowing white gypsy style skirt, a green vest top and matching wedges.<br>"Abby, I live in my business suits you know. Right, holiday rules, firstly you call me Jenny, not director, we are out of the office now. Secondly Gbbs' rules don't count this week, and thirdly if your bickering gets on either mine, Jethro's or Ducky's nerves I will place you in the hands of Ziva and let her deal with you."  
>The last rule caused a flash of fear to pass over Tony's face. The group made their way through the airport, checking in their luggage, going through security or only part of it in Jenny's case, although more drama happened when Ziva nearly killed a security guard whilst he checked her for weapons, which meant Jenny had to intervene. Once the security drama was over they all arrived in duty free where they divided out, Tony dragged Ziva to the films, Abby dragged Tim to the music, Ducky went to get everyone magazines, whilst Jenny and Jethro both deprived of Caffeine went in search of their lifeline. As they walked he placed his hand on the small of her back half expecting her to give him a glare, instead she just smiled. "So you think they'll survive a week without killing each other? "She asked as they sat down with their coffee. His arm had found its way around her shoulders and she was leaning into his touch.<br>"I think it's more likely for us to kill them."  
>"I think this week will do us all good you know."<br>"How do you mean?"  
>"Me and you will be able to spend time together, figure stuff out. And them lot too, Tim and Abby, Tony and Ziva." A puzzled look crossed his face. "O come on Jethro you can't say you haven't noticed. They all deserve someone."<br>"I know, just thinking of how I might have to dispose of rule twelve."  
>"Because of them?" she teased.<br>"Nope." He replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
>"Jethro…"<br>"Yes…"  
>"I forgot my book. Come with me I want to go to waterstones and get a new one." She said standing up and walking off, swaying her hips as she went. Before she knew it he was stood next to her as she read the blurb.<br>"Chosen?"  
>"Yp, the Secret Garden by Kate Morton. Just gonna pay." His arm was around her aist as they exited the shop, to be greeted with a squeal of pleasure from Abby.<br>"Mummy and Daddy are together!" She shouted. Only to receive a smirk from the pair. At that very moment their flight number was called and the misfit family headed to board the 'United Stated Airlines' Jet. The SecNav had booked them on a direct route flight to Chania airport. Their seats where in first class, and as it happened the only ones. . They boarded the plane and found their seats which were divided up into blocks of four. The 'kids' where in a group while Jenny, Jethro and Ducky occupied another. Within only a matter of minutes Gibbs was asleep as per usual, an argument was erupting in the 'kids quartet' and Jenny and Ducky where exchanging 'God give me strength' and 'here we go' glances. After just half an hour Jenny patience was running out, the constant bickering had become a full blown argument with Ziva threatening to kill with a paperclip, Abby explaining how she would gladly demonstrate how she was able to kill and leave no forensic evidence, Tony looking mock offended whilst reciting movie quotes and picking on McGee who looked generally fed up. Deciding she could take no more Jenny decided to go and attempt to shut them up. "Right, what the heck is the matter with you four. If Gibbs where awake you'd all be head slapped so hard your grandchildren would be dizzy, so spill." She demanded frustration evident in her voice. The four exchanged nervous glances as if daring each other to be the first to spill, yet no one was willing to be caught out. "You know what, I don't care. Just please pack it in with the arguments, we're only half an hour into the flight so find something to do or go to sleep." With that said she headed back to her seat, deliberately elbowing Gibbs as she sat down.  
>"Ow Jen! What was that for?"<br>"Your team have been bickering like cat and dog whilst you slept, and I've had to deal with them."  
>"My team? You're the one who's always saying how they're her agents."<br>"That's when they behave."  
>"And when they don't?"<br>"Then they're yours." She said, a smirk playing on her lips as his eyes rolled in their usual fashion. Gibbs yet again drifted off whilst Jenny got engrossed in her book.  
>"That was close!" Whispered Abby.<br>"You're telling me, right bedroom arrangements." Said Tony, only to receive a 'keep your voice down' glare from Ziva.  
>"Well, I've looked through the villa details and there're four bedrooms: one single, two twins and a double." Began Abby.<br>"Lets get the boss man and the lady boss in the double." Continued Tony.  
>"I think it would only be good manners to allow Ducky in the single." Added Ziva.<br>"Then me and Ziva, Tony and McGee in the twins." Finished Abby. The conversation then turned to what film they were going to watch when they arrived at the villa, only the conversation soon took a turn and ended up as a full blown argument. Ziva, after becoming sick of Tony moved to sit with Ducky and was now entranced in one of his stories of Jenny and Gibbs from their time in Europe.  
>"Jethro wake up!" jenny said, after hearing the argument she'd elbowed him numerous times which she was positive would leave generously sized bruises on his torso. After deciding she was getting no where she whispered in his ear "Your boats on fire." Which woke him up.<br>"Not nice Jen!"  
>"Yeah well your team is arguing worse than before about god only knows what. Deal with them!" he headed over and silence was brought after a loud whistle.<br>"Right, enough. DiNozzo, move your backside to that end of the plane." And he did, receiving a head slap along the way. "McGee, over there." He said, pointing to the opposite end. "Right, now no talking, sleep or summort just shut the heck up." With the team divided silence fell, yet soon a bored Tony and Abby began to start a conversation by throwing paper aeroplanes with notes in to one another, yet the air-conditioning suddenly burst into life and diverted Abby's plane to McGee who opened it up and unknowingly read the message aloud. "Gibbs and Jenny make a well cute couple, smiley face."  
>"McGee!" shouted Jenny and Gibbs in Unison.<br>"Errmm, it….Abby…."  
>"Spit it out."<br>"Tony and Abby where throwing messenger planes, that was Abby's it hit me and I kinda read it out loud."  
>"Abby!"<br>"I was only stating the truth; you do make a cute couple!" She defended.  
>The new argument was cut off by the arrival of food, much to the delight of Tony. The rest of the flight was surprisingly quiet as a film was on, and the early start had caught up with most of the team. When the flight landed, they collected their bags and went to get the car, Gibbs and Jenny where in the front, both wanted to drive, yet after Gibbs reminded her of the times she'd driven in Europe, and broken them down, he won. Yet the drive to the Villa was full of drama as Jenny and Gibbs got them lost and bickered numerous times about the correct direction, it ended up with them buying a map so Jenny could prove her point. Whilst all this was going on Ducky was informed of the sleeping arrangements and agreed completely and then he occupied them all with tales of Jenny and Jethro as partners, much to the displeasure of the bosses who had hoped that the tales where firmly forgotten.<br>Evening fell and they arrived at the Vila, they'd stopped for food earlier and eaten crisps and chocolate on the way so no one was hungry minus Tony who'd been told he was a pig by Ziva. Seeming as it was late they all headed off for bed, all exited at the week ahead, romance, fun and family was ahead. But mainly the chance to let their hair down as the holiday attitudes kicked in. It was definite that they were in for a week of well…nobody quite knew what to expect.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**WOW! I did not expect to publish another chapter before I go on holiday. I also did not expect it to be this to be so popular. So thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, story favourite/alerted it means a lot. Please keep them coming. Enjoy… **

_**Day 1:**_

Jenny woke to find herself cuddled up with Jethro, and to her surprise this didn't faze her. It was not until minutes later that she realised what had awoken her, when she heard mumbles from Jethro.  
>Outside the sound of Abby music system could be heard, yet the music was not her usual genre, instead of the usual heavy metal, British seventies rock could be heard, specifically, Alice Coopers 'Schools Out'. Or at least that's what it was meant to be, instead Tony was singing along and in no other terms literally killing it, whilst in the background Ducky could be heard attempting to quieten them down.<br>A loud groan came from Jethro, looking at his clock he realised it was barely eight o'clock, following this he yet again groaned, only this time louder. "It's barely eight and they're already singing at the top of their voices!" he moaned.  
>"Happy holiday Jethro!" Replied a smirking Jenny. He gently kissed her when all of a sudden their bedroom door flung open to reveal Tony, Abby and Ducky who had an expression of complete despair on his face.<br>"Eeewww! Get a room!" said Tony, pulling a face and covering his eyes.  
>"DiNozzo, unless you hadn't noticed we are actually in our room." At that point Ziva appeared next to him, and with a hopeful tone questioned "May I do the honours?" after receiving a nod from Jenny, she forcefully head slapped Tony. "Ow Zee-vah! Thank you bosses, point taken!" He said, walking off and rubbing his head as he did. At that point an energetic and highly hyper Abby jumped on their bed, and the same question ran through both Jenny and Jethro's head 'how many caf-pows has she had already?'<br>"GET UP!, GET UP!" she squealed. "We're on holiday!"  
>"Ya say Abs?" Gibbs replied as jenny buried head deeper into the pillow.<br>"Up! MMMUUUMMMMMMYYY, DDDAAADDDDDDYYY, GET UP!" She shouted pulling off the sheets.  
>"Okay message taken." They replied in unison as Abby left saying "my job here is done.2<br>"I did attempt to keep them at bay, I am sorry, they've been like this since six this morning. Like seven year olds on sugar rushes. "At that point a loud scream and a splash came from the pool area. "Oh dear God, what have they done now. I fear Jennifer my dear you may have to explain to the Secretary of the Navy why I have four NCIS employee's autopsies to do, or why this Villa is no more. I'll leave you alone to get ready, whilst I go see what drama is erupting down below." Ducky said.  
>"Thanks Duck." Once Ducky had gone Jethro turned to Jenny whose head was still muffled in her pillow. "Jen…"<br>"WHAT?" She replies sharply..  
>"Happy holiday."<br>"Not even the slightest bit funny Jethro! YOU need to work on YOUR team's behaviour, and we need a lock on that door!" She said sarcastically yet with a hint of annoyance as she made her way to the bathroom to get into her swim wear whilst he did the same.  
>The term 'kids' which had over time been used loosely to describe Tony, Tim, Abby, and Ziva, was becoming less of a term and more of a fact.<br>Gibbs was ready before Jenny, and if he had learnt anything in all his years undercover with her, it was that no matter what the occasion, she was not quick at getting ready, under any circumstances. So with this in mind, he grabbed his towel and headed down to the pool. "Hey Ducky, you find out what happened. He asked Ducky who was sat under a parasol.  
>"I am afraid I did Jethro. It turns out following Ziva head slapping Anthony , he decided to seek revenge by pushing Ziva into the pool, only to have her pull him in with her, and then, the decent into the water caused poor Abigail to be splashed and become…slightly damp." Explained the wise man.<br>"I know I don't believe in apologies, but I do believe I owe you one. Jen's already informed me I have some behaviour issues to work on. "  
>"Don't worry, they're perfectly fine, like the children I never had. I see you and Jennifer are 'reliving the old days'"<br>"`not quite. We've both changed since Paris, but yeah, I suppose things are similar to back then, just a few added grey hairs. "As he spoke, out came Jenny in a white bikini which complemented her lose hair perfectly, and the 'fly eye' sunglasses added a touch of glamour. "Hubba Bubba, maybe it's only me that's getting old after all.2 His eyes where wide, along with DiNozzo's, who was stood next to Gibbs. Ziva brought them back to reality with a head slap.  
>"Thank you Ziva." Said Jenny. Tony then bombed into the pool, splashing Ziva.<br>You look good Jen. That new?"  
>"Yep."<br>"You know, you really shouldn't have gotten Ziva to head slap me."  
>"Why would that be Jethro?" with that he picked her up and jumped into the pool, with her still in his arms, a very un-director like squeal erupted from her.<br>"That's why Jen." The next hour flew by. The whole group saw a different side to Jenny and Jethro. It was one of the few occasions when both let their barriers down, the group saw the relaxed, carefree and loved up versions of their bosses, and it brought a smile to them all. Ducky sat at the edge and watched, he was over whelmed with a sense of heart felt pride, as he saw the people who he considered his children and grandchildren, act so happily. They were half way through a game of Volley ball in the pool, with the girls winning 4-2, when Jenny's phone rang. "You want me to chuck it in the pool with us Jen?"  
>"As much as I would love you to Jethro, somehow I don't think SecNav would approve of why he couldn't reach me, he'd probably end up having the local police pay us an unexpected visit. "By now she was out of the pool and about to silence the ringing. "Hello." She answered.<br>"Director, no formal answer." Sated the SecNav.  
>"I suppose the holiday attitudes have taken over sir."<br>"You're having fun I take it."  
>"Yes we are sir, it's nice to be able to let down my hair and not worry about making it into the local tabloids or ZNN."<br>"I am pleased. May I ask what the commotion in the background is?"  
>"Oh, yes, sorry sir. We were in the middle of pool volley ball, which my team was winning, but it looks like they've carried on without me, one moment sir,<br>That does not count Jethro, Tony's dunking Abby, how is she supposed to defend whilst being dunked?"  
>"You're such a sore loser, just cause we are catching up Jen."<br>"Well at least I'm not a cheat Jethro."  
>"Ah, you love me for it really!" She stuck her tongue out.<br>"Sorry Sir."  
>"It's ok, I'll let you go. Enjoy yourselves."<br>"We will, thank you sir." She said hanging up. "Jethro, what was that, 'you love me for it' trying to make my boss suspicious?"  
>"Well my boss already knows!"<br>"O, I wouldn't have guessed. Right you ready to get thrashed Special Agent Gibbs?"  
>"Bring it on Director Shepard!" and so the game continued into the early evening. When all began to get tired they grabbed their towels and began to tuck into the BBQ Ducky had been cooking, and drunk the many beers which had miraculously appeared. They stayed up late, all the happiest they'd been in a long time.<p>

A day which had started out with a rude awakening had developed into one of the best days any of them could remember. None of them truly had any real family that they cared for, but in their own miss fit kind of way, they were all a family, on their first family holiday, and there was still much more fun to come!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **

**Okay, so I'm back from holiday, and full of inspiration. This chapter is taken from a few scenes I saw in the supermarket while in Cyprus. Sorry for the delay but I didn't exactly write as much as I wanted, I kind of read instead. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, they all made me smile and enjoy…**

_Day 2:_

As the morning rays of sun shone in, Jethro woke to Jenny sleeping peacefully next to him. A sight he thought he'd only ever see again in his dreams. If two weeks ago someone had of told him he would be waking up to the sight in front of him, he'd have thought that they were high on something. But it was a sight he'd never tire of, her red locks sprawled over the perfect white bed linen, her flawless china doll skin.

Knowing she'd soon be awake he left the bed and walked down to the kitchen, to make the coffee they both lived on. Sure enough when he walked into the room, gently her eyes fluttered open, awoken by the smell of coffee. He got back into bed, not before handing her a mug of the steaming substance. "Hangover?" questioned Gibbs.  
>"No, we used to drink over double what we had last night, every night. DiNozzo on the other had will."<br>"Mmm. Dressed then breakfast?"  
>"Sounds good to me." Within half an hour Jenny was dressed in khaki shorts and a white vest top, while Gibbs was in a polo shirt and cropts. The pair began to rifle through the empty cupboards in attempt to find anything edible. In the end they both gave up, cursing DiNozzo simultaneously.<p>

Half an hour later the remainder of the team appeared and all except Tony sat down at the table, obviously all already aware of their contents (or lack of). After tirelessly searching for three minutes he began to moan.  
>"I could've sworn we had some bacon in here somewhere!"<br>"What do you think the chicken was wrapped in last night DiNozzo!" scolded Gibbs.  
>"There was cereal, and I know for a fact that was not stuffed inside the chicken."<br>"You claimed you where hungry at midnight Tony." Replied Ziva.  
>"Oh…there was definitely candy in here though!"<br>"Why do you think poor Ducky had been up since sunrise clearing the pool?" questioned Jenny.  
>"errmm…"<br>"You thought it was a bright idea to tip all the sweets in the pool as you claimed 'it looks like a pwetty wainbow (*pretty rainbow*)' !"  
>"Oh, I don't remember."<br>"I'm not surprised." Scoffed Tim.  
>"Right, before an argument breaks out we are <strong>all<strong> of food shopping." Demanded Jenny. "No arguments! I want you all by the minibus in ten minutes; the only exception is Ducky seaming as he is clearing up Tony's mess. Now Go." She added after seeing the array of sceptical faces in front of her.

Within an hour they were all off getting supplies after being divided into groups by Jenny, who had taken charge after realising the number of arguments that would soon be erupting. The plan was to get food for a BBQ, and have Ducky meat them at the beach later. So Tony and Ziva where getting food…

"Tony we cannot come to a beautiful Greek island, where they have the most beautiful fresh fish and eat food that we can get in in DC."  
>"Why not zee-vah?"<br>"Because Tony it's all wrong. I mean you'd think that you'd never eaten foreign food."  
>"I have. I have eaten this before." Said Tony picking up a tub of tzatziki.<br>"What is it then?"  
>"it's…it's…tz…tat…tatiki…"<br>"Tzatziki."  
>"That's it. What is it anyway?"<br>"For god's sake Tony. Change of plans, I'll tell you what we need, you put it in the basket, cause otherwise we're going to eng up with 'chips, direct from the US!'" she said picking up the bag and chucking it back.  
>"Zee-vah!"<p>

Abby and Tim where getting charcoal…  
>"Timmy…we need ice cream."<br>"Tony and Ziva will get some, now which charcoal do we need?"  
>"What if they forget?"<br>"I doubt that'll happen."  
>"But it might and we need ice cream!"<br>"Abby! We need charcoal, god, anyone would think you were pregnant. "  
>"Fine, charcoal then ice cream!"<br>"Whatever, now which one?"

Jenny and Gibbs drink…  
>"Jethro as much as I love Bourbon, I do think 10 bottles is a tad excess!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Well for a start no one else drinks it."<br>"Problem being? None, they're problem…oi!" he added as she began to restack the shelves.  
>"Jethro, I'll leave a bottle."<br>"Five."  
>"Two."<br>"four."  
>"Three."<br>"Fine!"  
>"Good now what about everyone else, probably… white for Ziva, red for Tony and Tim, and Rose for Ducky."<br>"Caf-pow"  
>"What?"<br>"Caf-pow, for Abby."  
>"Oh, right yeah."<p>

By the time the group had reunited, the men where all wearing sour faces after losing to the women at the shopping decisions, and as Jenny, Ziva and Abby went to pay all three began to moan at different aspect s of the shopping. Yet once the women emerged, not Gibbs, nor Tony, nor Tim could keep their grudge with their woman. Once all was in the car they headed down to the beach. It was quite quiet apart from the odd local, the sand stretched out along the coast and the sea was calm. Abby instantly ran towards the sea squealing, with Tim in tow. Tony picked up Ziva, wedding style, and headed towards the sea as she started to remind him how many ways she could kill him with her necklace. While at the top of the beach both Jenny and Gibbs smirked, lay down a towel and just lay next to each other listening to the sea.  
>"Jen.."<br>"Jethro…"  
>"How do you fancy a day out, just the two of us, tomorrow?"<br>"I fancy it very much, where did you have in mind?"  
>"Chania old town. I hear it's romantic."<br>"Where did you hear that?"  
>"Cynthia."<br>"Cynthia? Since when did you take the time to talk to my assistant?"  
>"The other day, you were in MTAC and your door was locked, we got talking, she was on about how her boyfriend took her there for Christmas."<br>"Her boyfriend? I really should give her more time off. Any way I'd love it."

That evening as the sun began to set, and the team once again began to play in the sea, Jenny and Gibbs lay on the sand together, both smiling at each other's presence. All that could be heard was the sea and the squeals and laughter from the younger agents, and that brought a smile to their faces, because in a weird kind of way, they were their family, their crazy, misfit, annoying, mad, and now drunk family. But none the less their family who they loved.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :'( **

**Okay so here it is. This Chapter is slightly fluffy (actually very fluffy), anyway all these places I have been to when I went to Crete and Chania a few years ago so they do all exist. Anyways I don't know when I'll be able to update again because its back to school on Monday so my apologies if updates are slow. Anyways enjoy…**

_**Day 3:**_

As the early morning Greek sun shone through the thin drapes on the windows in the bosses' room, Gibbs was waking up. He'd decided last night that an early rise was the best plan for today. He rose, washed and dressed in silence as not to wake Jen. Once ready he set upon awakening Jenny, in his unique, yet rehearsed way. Firstly he gently kissed her forehead, followed by each cheek and then her lips, by which time she was awake. "Jethro…what time is it?" she mumbled from her pillow.  
>"07 30."<br>"Why on earth did you wake me up at such and awful time? Have you ever heard of a lie in?"  
>"So we could be out before the rest of them wake up. That way we can avoid DiNozzo's whining and Abby's interrogation."<br>"I suppose that is true. But 07 30? Seriously!"  
>"Yep. The early bird catches the worm!"<br>"Fine!" she stated (begrudgingly), as she headed towards the bathroom. Meanwhile Gibbs began to make the bed with a triumphant smirk on his face.

By the time the remainder of the mob had arisen from their pits Jenny and Gibbs where speeding down the highway in his surprise. "Jethro I still can't believe you hired this!"  
>"well I didn't think the minibus was very romantic!"<br>"I suppose not!" replied Jenny. Both had smiles on their faces as they drove down the highway in the soft-top red Suzuki Jimny. Jenny's hair was tied back as to prevent the scarecrow look, and her big sunglasses where on. To Gibbs, she looked like the most beautiful and classy woman in the world. They drove for around an hour and watched as the views transformed form sea views, to wild countryside, from the small mountain villages and then into the city. It was a modern city, which at first confused Jenny, yet she trusted Gibbs so kept her mouth shut. After they'd parked up they began to walk for a while, until the glass fronted shops all of a sudden disappeared and as they turned a corner all of a sudden they were on a narrow street with authentic local shops seeping out onto the street. It was as Jenny began to walk hand in hand with Jethro down the Labyrinth of small streets, each one laden with overflowing shops, small bars and hotels that she realised just how romantic this city was, just how romantic he was.

They walked together, looking in a few of the shops if something caught their eye. After the first hour they'd already got Abby a handmade worry doll, Tony and Tim leather wallets, Ziva a new knife holder and Ducky a leather fronted pad. Jenny had bought Jethro a dictionary (simply for a joke) and he'd brought her a wide chunky bracelet with a flower on it. "Jethro do you fancy a drink, only I'm really thirsty."  
>"Okay. "So the pair headed into a bar, where the walls where half fallen down, and ivy grew up the walls. Yet the whole atmosphere was perfect, they sat at a two table in the corner. Jenny insisted on ordering, as she had her own little surprise up her sleeve.<br>"So, here's my surprise." She said as the waiter placed down their drinks. "This is a Greek coffee. IT's basically a stronger version of what you usually drink." She said with a smirk on her face.  
>"Not half bad Jen." He said as he placed down his empty cup. Jenny paid the waiter and left a tip much to Gibbs' displeasure. The pair left the bar and once again set off. After half an hour they were on a picturesque street which consisted of just steps. Half way up Jethro ran down again, realising what he was doing jenny posed ready for her picture. Just as the shutter clicked a young woman in her mid-50's tapped Jethro on his back. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but I was wondering if you would like me to take a picture of you both? Only I know how when you are a couple you never seem to have any pictures of you both." Her hair was dark brown with hints of grey, her eyes deep blue and all in all quite pretty for her age.<br>"Thank you that would be lovely." Replied Jethro as he ran up to Jenny. The woman took the picture of the pair while they posed, yet just as she was about to go up and hand back the camera she noticed they began to kiss, with a sudden spur of enthusiasm she snapped that picture too. The woman then re-joined the couple and they thanked her, although she made no mention of the second picture.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jenny and Jethro sauntered through the narrow streets occasionally taking their eyes off each other long enough to purchase something. The day passed and around 15 00 they both gave into their cravings and decided to get something to eat at a small restaurant situated on the corner of two alleys. The main restaurant was in the basement of the building, yet tables spread out onto the ally, each one covered in a blue and white checked cotton table cloth, the seating was either baby blue painted benches or wicker chairs. Jethro directed them towards a four table with a bench. Where they sat and ordered. The restaurant was all in all quite quiet with only a few local people eating, the food was traditional and wine good quality. By the time the bill was paid the sun was beginning to set, so Jethro suggested a trip down to the harbour which Jenny agreed to be a good idea.

Majority of the tourists had gone home by the time Jenny and Gibbs arrived at the harbour. Sitting down at a small bar tucked in the corner, they ordered drinks and set about watching the sun set…or Jenny did. Jethro had suggested they come down to the harbour as he remembered just how much Jen loved to see it. He however was watching her, as she rested her head against his shoulder her red curls fell like a waterfall down his white t-shirt. At that moment in time, for Jenny and Gibbs, they were the only people in the world. In their eyes they were the only two things that mattered, no work or stress; just them and the sunset.

**A/N- right I need a little help, the next chapter is going to consist of a game of truth, so I need some questions as I'm stumped (literally) so any questions that the team could ask would be extremely appreciated and if you help I'll try give you a shout out in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	5. Day 4

**Heyy…so so sorry for the wait. I am starting my GCSE's at school and lets just say I've had tons of homework this week and it was only week one so I get the feeling updated will be really slow. I really do apologise! :'( Anyways, here you go. I have had bad writers block so I am sorry if its terrible. Anyway shout outs go to…**

**She-Deamon  
>Left My Heart In Paris<br>DTEKK-JWJ  
>JiBbS-tIvA4eVs<br>Leighanne Jenny Gibbs Thank you all so very much for your help.  
>if I've missed anyone I sincerely apologise. Thanks again and enjoy… <strong>

_**Day 4:**_

The day had been the hottest they'd had yet. The sky cloudless and the pool more freezing than refreshing, but that hadn't stopped them. Everyone had stayed together today, and all had had a lie in in with not one person emerging form their covers until at least 10 00. With the temperature too high to do anything much they'd all decided to spend the day around the pool. As the ball game on the first day had been interrupted by the Sec-Nav, the group decided to try again. Jenny's team once again won the first game, yet the boys bit back in the second only to be trampled in the third by Jenny's team who rose to victory.

At 19 00 the whole group where gathered around a bonfire on the beach. Tony had cooked surprising everyone with his culinary talents, and now everyone was sat watching the sun as it set. "I have an amazingly great brilliant game that we have have have to play!" Abby began to say, not stopping to breath once.  
>"Abs if this game involves dares then the answer is no." replied a sceptical Gibbs.<br>"It doesn't." she said pleased.  
>"Go on then."<br>"Truth."  
>"Truth?" questioned Ziva.<br>"Yes…basically we each take it in turn to ask a question, then everyone has to answer it. It can be as funny as you like."  
>"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea Abigail." Stated Ducky.<br>"Thankyou Ducky. Only I think we should play it with a twist." Said Abby as she pulled out a bottle of Vodka.  
>"Abby…" Gibbs warned.<br>"So, instead of having a pass we do this: if you can't or chose not to answer a question, and oh if we don't think you are being truthful then you have to have a shot of Vodka!" she said with a smile on her face. Tony instantly thought of how people loosened up when they were tipsy and how he might be able to find out peoples darkest secrets. "I'm in!" shouted Tony, only to receive a glare from Gibbs, "it's only a bit of fun boss."  
>"Alright!" Abby responded, handing Tony his shot glass.<br>"I think it sounds fun." Said Ziva.  
>"What about you probie? Not gonna be a McChicken are you." Asked Tony.<br>"I'm in Abby." He responded.  
>"I am too Abigail. Although I do request my shots are slightly smaller." Said Ducky. Jethro gave him a confused look only to receive a smirk.<br>"Go Ducky!" shouted Abby.  
>"Count me in too Abs." Jenny laughed; everyone gave her a quizzical look. "What? I'm on Holiday too you know."<br>"Okay! So everyone's in apart from you Gibbs."  
>"You gonna play boss?" questioned Tony.<br>"Come on Jethro. I know you know how to play. We used to play it with Stan and Decker all the time when I was a probie and we'd all go out." He gave Jenny the famous Gibbs glare for her comment. "Jethro I'm not a probie anymore, that glare doesn't work on me, and I think you remember it never did. You are playing, don't be a spoilsport."  
>"Fine." He said reluctantly.<br>"Yey! So I'll go first." Said Abby. "errrmm, let me think, ow I know. Right so, have you ever broken rule twelve?"  
>"Abs.." said Gibbs warningly.<br>"What?" she asked innocently.  
>"Abigail, I don't think that is a very appropriate question do you?"<br>"Fine, although I don't see why. Errmm, I don't know I'm stuck now. What's the most spontaneous thing you've ever done? I'll go first, mine was probably when I was 14 I was a really girly girl believe it or not and well one day I was out with my best friend and we both decided to go get scaffolding done on our ears, which is a metal bar put through the top of your ear if you didn't know. Anyway, my parents nearly killed me and I became a Goth" The whole group had looks of amusement and squeamishness on their faces. "So, Tony…"  
>"Errmmm, that would probably be: about be about 6 years ago I went out with some friends. We got slightly drunk and I decided to get a tattoo. It was meant to say 'Travolta- the king of cool' only I was apparently slurring my words and the guy ended up putting 'Trvolta- the king of cake'. So yeah, and the funniest bit was when I had eventually saved up enough money to go get it removed the guy goes "I did think it was a strange think to have tattooed on you at the time"" the group where in roars of laughter by the end. Jenny and Abby had tears of laughter on their faces, Tim was doubles over, and Gibbs was smirking, Ziva letting out a very uncharacteristic giggle and Ducky chuckling. "Only you DiNozzo, only you."<br>"My turn I think. Err it would have to be agreeing to let my sister take me to the barbers and give her control of my hair. But unlike you Tony, mine turned out okay. That always did surprise me actually. Ziva?" Tim Said.  
>"I don't really know. In mossad we were trained never to be spontaneous. So I'm afraid I don't have one."<br>"Which means…drum roll please!" started Abby, while Tony obeyed and began a drumroll, "It's Vodka time!" The bubbly Goth began to poor a healthy sized shot into the Israelis glass before a chant from the rest of the 'kids' began. "Drink it! Drink it!" they chorused. Ziva obliged willingly and downed the shot in one. Then came Ducky's tale of spontaneity…  
>"Well, it was when I was a medical student in the University of Edinburgh…" he began how many tales alike did. "I had been put on a work placement with a medical Examiner who happened to work with the police, we were out at a scene where there had been an attempted arson which had failed, yet killed a young lad. Everybody had cleared the area and it was getting dark. The only person left inside of the house was the lad's mother, and then out of nowhere I thought I saw a flash of orange. Only moments later my suspicions where confirmed when the whole of the kitchen erupted in flames. I knew the mother was still inside, and unlike the majority of police personnel present I had not forgotten her. I suddenly ran into the burning house and found the mother. By this time she was unconscious, so I threw her over my shoulder and got out. Fortunately I managed to save the lady. We are still in touch today. "<br>"Ducky that was such a selfless thing to do." Stated Jenny.  
>"Yeah Duck, how come I've never heard about it before?"<br>"You know me Jethro. Not one to blow my own Trumpet. Anyway, Jennifer my dear I believe it is your turn." Replied Ducky with a smile.  
>"Yes thank you Ducky. Well I'm afraid I am nowhere near as heroic as you , Ducky. But I suppose the most spontaneous thing I've ever done would be steeling a boat." Suddenly Ducky and Jethro both were unable to contain their laughter anymore. "oi, I saved your asses that day. If it weren't for me getting the two of you out of Paris that day then you'd most likely be sat in cell now. Actually I'm still pretty sure there is a warrant for your arrests sill out."<br>"There is still one out for you too. Grand theft auto I believe. Still active too."  
>"Anyway, I think it's your turn boss." Interrupted Tony in a hope to lighten the mood, although he had to admit it was still of great amusement to him.<br>"Yeah…well it would probably be when…errr"  
>"how about that time in London?" suggested Jen with an evil smile.<br>"London?" he asked although he had a fairly good idea what she was on about.  
>"Yeah, when we were in that little backstreet bar, you went up and sang Karaoke."<br>"Gibbs did Karaoke" Abby squealed excitedly.  
>"Yeah" he grunted.<br>"What did you sing Gibbs."  
>"He sang, err what was it again Jethro? O yes that's it, Uptown Girl by Billy Joel." Gibbs gave Jenny a look which could kill, yet she joined in with the rest of the group as they roared with laughter.<p>

Fifteen minutes and a heated debate later Gibbs had been forced to down a shot. The Game once more continued. Tony asked what everybody's least favourite film was and was surprised by the response. He said his was 'The proposal' as it was apparently 'ridiculous British humour' although Jenny strongly disagreed. Abby said any 'chick flicks' as they were rubbish. Tim said he hated most modern comedies as they made no sense. Ziva decided on any assassination dramas as they were so unrealistic. Ducky decided on film starring Elvis Presley as he had a general dislike for the man although was not willing to reveal why. Jenny said any police dramas as they were unrealistic and made her Job look easy. Gibbs, well he downed a shot as he basically didn't have an opinion on films.

After another hour of the game everyone had attempted once more to ask the rule twelve questions and failed. Yet now they were at Ducky who had been considering his question for a while. "Okay, now my question is slightly different. I would like you all to show me if you can dance. Now as there are an odd number of people I shall take my shot now. But this is something I have always wondered. Now Abigail and Timothy would you be willing to go first?"  
>"oooh, I love dancing. Come on Timmy." Said Abby as she pulled up McGee and the pair began to dance. They were not the best as they kept tripping over. But by now the pair where both slightly drunk so no one cared. By the time they finished Gibbs was smirking while Tony laughed. "Not bad Mc-two-left-feet. Now let me show you how it's done. Ziva…may I?" with a smirk on his Face Tony and Ziva began to dance. The pair where a little rusty at first, but after a few trips and death glares they got into it. They danced a simple dance, nothing extravagant but all in all it was good. Once they'd finished the pair sat back down. "Not bed eh boss?"<br>"Not bad DiNozzo." Replied Gibbs. He turned to face Jenny. "Now, shall we show the kids how it'd done?"  
>"I thought you'd never ask." She said, taking Gibbs hand and standing up. She fished her phone out of her pocket and pressed play. Spandau Ballet's true began to play out and the pair began to dance. Unlike Tony and Ziva, Abby and Tim, this pair weren't rusty at all. They may not have danced together in nearly a decade but they still knew how. The sight of the pair who he considered his children dancing together once more brought a smile to his face; his question had been said so this would happen.<br>_This is the sound of my soul,__  
>This is the sound…<em>_  
><em>Gibbs and Jenny danced together, perfectly matching the others steps. The spun and dropped, and looked as if they belonged. For those few minutes while they danced it was like they were the only two I the world, they both recalled all the times they'd heard this song, danced to it, and just danced together.

The rest of the group watched in awe. As the night drew on the questions came thick and fast. The shots became more frequent and laughter, love and happiness were visible. The holiday had just reached a high that night. The group bonded more than ever, and everyone dug into each other's pasts, most of all, the past of Gibbs and Jenny.

**Quick question…anyone interested in a Ashes to Ashes and NCIS crossover? Please let me know…PM or Review. Thanks**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :'(  
>I hope this chapter is okay, I've had major writers block with this story and school isn't helping. I don't know whether I'll be able to update. I found out on Friday I have either a science or English exam near enough every day next week so they have to be my priority so I do apologise! And that applies to 'The world doesn't just stop turning' too, just to let any of you who read that know.<br>Hope this is okay, enjoy…**

_**Day 5:**_

__Jenny and Jethro sat in the room just off the kitchenette as the house slept that morning. It was already 10 00 in the morning but after the dancing last night the Vodka shots had come thick and fast as the questions began to come with more and more implications and secret meanings. Yet these two where awake, and hangover free. After all they could hold their drink much better than the majority of the younger agents (especially DiNozzo).

As they sat on the small two seated couch, with trade mark coffees in hand, they began to talk. "Can you believe that the day after tomorrow we go home? It's gone too fast!" Said Jenny before sipping at the steaming liquid which was her life line.  
>"I know. You enjoyed yourself?" Questioned Jethro, with a twinkle in his eye.<br>"Yes, I have. It's been nice to spend time with you, and not be biting each other's heads off. I've had the chance to get closer to Ziva again and your team too. It's also got the pair of us to be like we used to be with Ducky. And of cause no paperwork has been a bonus." He chuckled to himself as she spoke. "What do you wanna do today?" she continued.  
>"Well, it sounds to me like you already have an idea…"<br>With a smirk she replied: "well we've had our day out, the team have had their fun in the pool and on the beach. Abby got what she wanted by us playing Truth, but we haven't done anything for Ducky."  
>"And you were thinking?"<br>"Well, there are so many beautiful vineyards and wineries on this island which I'm positive Ducky would love to visit. And the team shouldn't be too disheartened as it involves drinking alcohol."  
>"My dear that sounds delightful. But I wouldn't want to be putting you all out. I have had much fun this holiday so don't feel you have to accommodate me." Replied the man in Question as he stood at the door.<br>"Duck, listen. We left you to deal with the lunatics whilst we went swanning off around Chania so honestly, I think you deserve the choice of what we do today." Stated Gibbs.  
>"If there is one thing I have learnt about you two when you're together over the years then it's this: when you're together you're a force to be reckoned with. So, if you are positive then I would love to. Thank you. Now, how about the two of you go and get ready whilst I wake the children. After all, I have not had the challenge yet."<br>"Thank you Ducky. And good luck. A word of advice, wake Tony first. The amount of noise he makes usually wakes the rest of them."  
>"Thank you my dear, I shall." The trio headed upstairs until Ducky left them to wake up the children. He walked into Anthony's room, and was not surprised Ziva accompanying him instead on Timothy. "Anthony" the older man whispered as he gently shook him. After around two minutes the expected groans began. And by the time he was out of the bed, Ziva had also woken, although slightly more quietly that Tony. As Tony's moans continued to rise in volume Ziva said: "Tony, if you don't shut up I will soon be trying out how many way's I can torture and kill you with a toothbrush. Currently I have 15 means of torture and 5 means of killing. So I'm not unprepared." She held up a red toothbrush and began nearing him. This soon shut him up. If there was one person he was nearly as scared of as Gibbs, then it would defiantly be Ziva.<p>

Next on Ducky's list was Abigail and he guessed Timothy. Walking into the room, it was like a bomb had hit it. Pillows where everywhere and he guessed a pillow fight had taken place and the previously unnoticed trail of feathers leading to the other room suggested all four had taken part. He gently shook Abigail who began to moan, and Just like Anthony woke up her partner. Once the four where awake, Ducky explained the plans for the day, before dismissing them to get ready. By 11 00, the quirky family where all in the car, and on their way to the first vineyard in the mountains. Jethro drove with Jenny next to him. Once more they argued on directions, before Gibbs got his own way. Jenny just looked out the rolled down window as the wind blew her hair. She watched the scenery as it once more changed dramatically. They went from a gorge to a beach, then into the mountains. Soon the bickering in the back felt a million miles away. Inn her mind it was just her and Jethro with his hand on her knee, and they smiled unconsciously.

In the back the kids' squabbled about many subjects before Ducky had had enough. He silenced them for the first time that journey and suggested a game of eye spy. Yet this was not such a good idea, Ziva didn't know how to play. So Tony took it upon himself to explain the rules, until Abby disagreed and yet another argument began. The elderly M.E. tried and failed to control the mob. After having had enough Gibbs stepped in and that was that. The remainder of the journey was spent in silence.

After another half hour they arrived. The air was slightly less humid up in the mountains, yet the view still breath taking. They began a tour of the Cellars, and vineyards before being invited to taste the wine. Jethro passed as he knew there were still at least two more wineries to visit and he was driving. Jenny and Ducky listened as the man spoke to them about the wine, whilst Tony slugged his back and Abby took the mick. The visit ended with two bottles being bought and the price rattled down due the tour guide trying it on with Jenny. This, for him, was not a good idea as he received a killer look from Gibbs.

The car once more rattled along the road. The second Vineyard had been a disaster. After the tour guide had tried it on with Ziva, and been threatened to be killed 50 different ways with a cork screw, he'd moved on to Jenny. The final straw had been him attempting to kiss her. This had caused him a bloody and most likely broken nose after a punch from Gibbs. Swiftly after this the group had left after Jenny had talked the owner out of calling the police. Now, they sat in the car. The day had not exactly been as civilised as Jenny had hoped it would be. But for Ducky this wasn't a problem. He'd wanted to come out with his family. And his family didn't do civilised; instead, when they went out they punched people and talked people out of calling the police. But that was his family, it was all part of why he loved them, and he wouldn't change them for the world.

This family where troublesome at the best of times, yet when holiday attitudes struck, well, then there was only one way to describe them, they were the NCIS family!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	7. Day 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, if I did, this story would have taken place instead of Judgement day. **

**A/N- I am so so so sorry for the wait. Two weeks! Arhh, so sorry school was I the way. So, here you go. I have loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it, and it brings a smile to your face. Please forgive me for the wait and enjoy… **

_**Day 6:**_

The last full day of the holiday, and what a holiday it had been. Full of fun and friendship, laughs and loving, bloody noses, water fights and arguments. Jenny and Gibbs had renewed their love while the rest had finally taken the leap of faith and gotten together, all thanks to Jenny's anti-Gibbs'-rules rule.

The vineyard trail had not gone as well as hoped yesterday, yet then again whatever does with this family? Today though was a new day. The sun had risen and for once, the whole team with it at a reasonable time. Breakfast had been eaten and now the 'kids' where enjoying yet another game of volley ball in the pool whilst Ducky played referee in a hope to prevent any arguments. Meanwhile Jenny and Gibbs where packing enough food to feed an army ready for their day at the beach. In went the sand witches along with crisps and olives for lunch. Fish was put in a freezer bag for the BBQ that night. Whilst chocolate bars, fruit and plenty of drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic where piled high in bags.

For a holiday which had been forced upon them, there was not one person there who could think of a time they had not enjoyed. As the midmorning sun began to come up Jenny played the role of mother and called everyone in to dry off. This holiday really had done wonders for them all. Before Jenny never let her guard down, none of the team had ever seen her truly happy, whilst Jethro and Ducky hadn't seen her like it in nearly a decade. Now though, she was different. To everyone. Gibbs and Ducky saw the old Jenny, the way she was as a probie. Laughing and joking. Abby saw a true mummy. Tony and Tim saw a friend, a mother. Ziva, she saw her best friend in a way that brought a smile to her face every time.

As the team drove down to the beach, the usual banter was taking place. The 'kids' one more argued whist Ducky played peace maker. Jenny and Gibbs argued over directions for the millionth time. Well, what else was to be expected? The beach was near enough empty, despite the weather. Quickly though the sound of laughter filled the shoreline as all of them where splashing in the warm sea. Abby was snorkelling with Gibbs further out at sea, whilst Tony and Ziva flirted. Meanwhile Jenny was getting to know Tim better. In the time she had been director she'd gotten to know all her agents (especially Gibbs' team) quite well, but Tim had always been a different story. Now though, with her guard let down she was not afraid to talk to him. As it turned out they were both very similar. After a long book discussion the pair where now having races which shoed both of their competitive sides. Within half an hour the whole group had joined in the races and surprisingly McGee and Jenny where drawing first place. Yet surprisingly, especially to Tony, McGee won. Although, Jenny was pretty sure Gibbs had gone easy on him, none the less he was still and exceptionally strong swimmer. Once McGee had been crowned victorious, and tony had sulked the group once again split off. Jenny this time went with Tony. It was the last day after all and she wanted to spend it getting closer to all the agents, all the family. Tony and Jenny grabbed the snorkelling goggles and swam out to sea. The then dived under and watched the fish. The continued to dive before swimming back. The pair had only spent half an hour together but both had seen a different side to the other.

Three hours later, the sandwiches had been devoured and the team where swimming in the sea with Gibbs once more. Meanwhile Duck and Jenny where sat under a tree talking. Ducky had loved the holiday. For him it had given the chance for him to spend some time with the team. He never got to see them as much as he'd like on a daily basis. Now though he'd had that chance. He'd seen how Tony had grown in maturity after Kate's death; how McGee was stepping up to become the person everyone knew he could be. How Abby was ever the daddy's little girl, how Jethro had for once let down his guard just a bit, and let out his true feelings for once. Mainly though, it'd given him the chance to see jenny, not the ice queen, emotionless, Director, but Jenny. A woman, who cared, loved and fought for what she believed in. This holiday though, had let the tow people he considered his children fall back in love. That was what made him happy the most.

Jenny had been so absorbed in one of Ducky's many stories that she hadn't noticed Jethro who was stood behind her dripping wet. Until that was he decided it was about time he hugged her. This resulted in a high pitch scream of "Jethro!" form Jenny who had automatically realised who it was. Soon though the shrills of "You Leroy Jethro Gibbs are so dead."  
>"You'll have to catch me first, Jennifer Eliza Shepard!" the use of her full name resulted in a death glare, before him being chased around the beach. It all ended though with them lying in the sand in uncontrollable fits of laughter.<p>

xXx Holiday Attitudes xXx

The sun was beginning to set, and as it did so the light once more began to fade as their last full day drew to an end. The unconventional family where all sat on the beach around a small bonfire Tony and Ziva had made a few hours ago. The fish had been eaten, and now marshmallow's where being roasted. Gibbs had his arm around Jenny's shoulders, whilst her head was in the crook of his neck. For both of them this single activity brought back a lifetime of memories. From a time, in Serbia, when they were young and careless. At that moment though, those seven people around that fire, where the happiest people in the world. They had the love of a family which none of them had ever thought they would have. Yet they also had a special love too. As Tony's arm went around Ziva's shoulders slightly hesitantly, Gibbs looked over and nodded. He did the same to Tim. For those two men it was his silent approval of their relationships.

As the sun reached the horizon, the colours spread out, Jenny and Gibbs sat silently watching. Smiles on their faces. "I don't want to go back to how we were Jethro. But I don't want to have to hide us either."  
>"We don't have to Jen."<br>"But what about my job, and the press."  
>"Jen, listen to me." She looked up at him. "You know I'm not very good with words but…I love you. After Shannon and Kelly I never thought I'd ever say those three words or feel them truly. But I have, and that's all down to you. I don't want to hide us Jen, but what I do want more than anything is for you to be the fourth and final Mrs Gibbs. " she moved away so she could look in his eyes, shock filled hers and love and hope his. "Marry me Jen." Tears where filling her eyes, but tears of happiness.<br>"Of cause I'll marry you Jethro."

As the final rays of Greek sun disappeared, a gold ring was slipped on her finger, and both of them glowed with happiness.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


	8. Day 7, Home Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Okay, this is the last chapter :'( There may be a one-shot to follow which will have the wedding in it. But for now I am not too sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter; I have loved writing it and had such a laugh. This story has been so much fun to do, and I never expected it to be so much of a hit, so thank you to every ne who has reviewed/alerted/favourite it means a lot. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again…**

_**Day 7, home time:**_

The first few morning rays of sun shone into the sleeping Greek villa. Outside, the birds were quietly waking up, and the fresh morning breeze rustled though the trees. Inside, the seven inhabitants of the villa slept peacefully. The grandfather dreamt of times bygone, of times lived and loved in youth. The mother and father dreamt of what once was, of what could be. Meanwhile, the children dreamt of the future. Of what might be one day. Life for these seven people was simpler than ever. Tomorrow though, well that was a different case, tomorrow things changed. Back to normal? Oh no, things had changed, soon would be the time for a new normal to begin.

Ziva David was the first to wake. She smiled down at the sleeping Italian beside her. The life which she was living had not been easy. She'd lost siblings, been brushed off by her father. Now though, for the very first time in a long time; this assassin felt happy!

As her partner began to wake, he saw the smiling Israeli beside of him. After all the one night stands and short term relationships, never did he think he would truly fall in love. But her he was, who was better than he deserved, smiling at him with love in her eyes. This playboy Italian may just be changing his ways a little.

The sleeping computer geek and forensic wiz were content as they lay in bed. After years of dancing around each other they had finally taken a leap of faith, and felt all the happier for doing so.

Down the hall a gruff ex-marine was waking up to see his sleeping fiancé beside him. Her red locks where spread across the white pillow, and her porcelain white skin had a healthy glow to it. After she'd left nearly a decade ago, never did he think he'd wake up to this sight again. But it was a beautiful one which took his breath away each morning. Now, he couldn't think of a better sight to wake up to.

The strong willed Federal Director woke with a smile on her face. She knew what she;d see when she opened her eyes, and loved it. This morning did not disappoint. There beside her lay her fiancé, head on his elbow gazing down at her. Leaving him had been her biggest mistake, one she never thought could be corrected. But now it was being, she was with the man of her dreams and going to marry him. For both of them, life could be no better.

Slowly the realisation that today they went home hit them. To some, they were ready; although they had enjoyed the holiday they were ready for home. To others, like Jenny and Gibbs, it came too soon, because going home meant questions from others, and an unknown outcome. One by one, the seven occupants began to get up, slowly the bags began to be filled, and make up applied. By the time they were all downstairs, Ducky had laid out a spread for his family. Toast, fruit, cereal, bacon, eggs where all dished up.

"Today will be a long day. It is only right we start it off right." He said as everyone began to dig in. He looked to his side to see Jennifer.  
>"Thank you Ducky. Not just for this but for everything. You may have hidden it but I know you where weary of mine and Jethro's relationship at first. I hurt not only him last time but myself too. I spent nearly a decade regretting leaving him; I shall not be making that mistake again." She gently kissed his cheek, and he smiled.<br>"I don't doubt you will my dear. Now eat, you are already too thin." So she did, and the spread that would have fed an army was devoured. It was once more an eventful mealtime, with laughs arguments and DiNozzo receiving many a headslap for his comments. As time went on, the team got their bags; whist Jenny searched the house from top to bottom.

"Jen, come on!" shouted Jethro.  
>"One minute I just need to check one more room." She replied.<br>"You sound like their mother!"  
>"Well Abby does call me mummy." She said as she reappeared at the top of the stairs. "It's a good job too, Tony!"<br>"Yes?" he said turning on his heal from his place next to Ziva.  
>"Your sunglasses, unless you don't want them."<br>"Ah ha! =" he smiled. "where were they?"  
>"Under a bed, along with Zivas knife!"<br>"Thank you Jen." Replied the isreali.  
>"Although what they where doing there I wish not to know."<br>"Right, now can we please go?"  
>"Don't get stressed Jethro. I found your sunglasses too." He gave her the famous Gibbs glare, as the team left for the mini bus for the final time. <p>

"I'm gonna miss this place." Said Jen to Jethro as they locked up.  
>"Ye, me too. We'll come back though."<br>"We'll be back, Jethro, we'll be back..."

The squabbling was already under way as mummy and daddy got in the car. Ducky was already attempting to play peacemaker, and failing miserably. Jenny and Gibbs soon began their own argument though, once more over which way was the right way to go. Gibbs won though, resulting in Jenny sulking for the journey.

On arrival at the airport, Gibbs took back the keys. Just as he left Jenny phone vibrated, _I'm not even back in American air yet and I feel as though I'm Director again._

"Ye. Jenny."  
>"Jenny, it's the SecNav."<br>"Sir, what can I do for you?"  
>"No there is not an international emergency, the agency has not burned down, the FBI are still speaking to us as far as I know, and Vance has not messed up, too much anyway." He said laughing.<br>"Well that's good to know. And you obviously know me too well Sir."  
>"Jenny, it comes with the territory. Now the reason I called is you are no longer flying with the same airline. There have been some issues, and I can't risk your safety, even with four of the best agents. My plane is awaiting you."<br>"Thank you, sir. Anything I should be aware of?"  
>"No. It's all cleared up, just precautionary."<br>"Thank you, sir. I'll see you soon." She replied hanging up. Gibbs was now back and giving her a glare. "We are now travelling on the SecNav's jet. Apparently my safety could be compromised on a public airline."  
>"Guess it was too much to ask for the last day to be relaxed." Said Gibbs.<br>"Oh Yes! Luxury!" An extremely excitable Tony shouted. As the others laughed at his antics, Jenny took the time to kiss Gibbs, her way of telling him to let it go. Which is what he did.

Half an hour later they seven NCIS members where all boarding the plane. Jenny and Ducky went to sit down near each other; whist Gibbs ordered the team where to sit. "Right, Abby and Tony, that end of the plane. McGee and Ziva that end." It didn't seem to go down as he'd planned. They seemed happy with their partners, not what he intended. None the less he brushed it off in the hope of a quiet flight. The journey started off well. Jenny read her book along with Ducky, Gibbs watched the team severely. They seemed to be behaving apart from the odd giggle. They all seemed to be playing on their DS''s, not that Gibbs knew what they were.

_-Very special Agent-has now joined Pictochat A  
>-Assassin Ninja-has now joined Pictochat A<br>-Gothic Girl-has now joined Pictochat A  
>-Probie Elf-has now joined Pictochat A<em>

_Probie Elf- _Tony why am I know called 'Probie Elf?"

_Very Special Agent-_ I don't know…

_Probie Elf-_ Gibbs would kill us if he found out about this

_Gothic Girl-_ Correction, he would kill you three, I'm the favourite.

_Very Special Agent-_ Good thing he won't find out then. You even think Gibbs knows what a DS is?

_Assassin Ninja-_ A DS?

_Probie Elf- _It's what you are on Ziva

_Assassin Ninja-_ Why not just call it a games console then?

_Very Special Agent-_ Because Zeee-vah there are hundreds of games consoles, and the majority made by Nintendo. Did you know…?

_Gothic Girl- _We don't need the whole history Tony.

_Very Special Agent-_ But…

_Assassin Ninja- _If you do I will find out how many ways I can kill you with this stick thing.

_Gothic Girl-_ It's called a Stylus.

_Assassin Ninja- _Thank you Abby.

_Gothic Girl- _Don't you think Gibbs and the Director are a cute couple?

_Red head in heals- has now joined Pictochat A_

_Probie Elf-_ Abby…

_Gibbs- has now joined Pictochat A_

_Gothic Girl- _What Timmy, mummy and daddy are a cute couple. Think I'll get my Gibblet?

_Red head in heals- _WE ARE NOT CUTE ABBY!

_Gibbs- _ABBY WE ARE NOT CUTE!

_Very Special Agent-_Gibbs you have a DS? I didn't even think you knew what one was."

_Gibbs- _Abby, do the honours.

_Very Special Agent-_ ?

_Gothic Girl-_ With pleasure.

(Abby then gave Tony a head slap. This one though sounded harder than usual from the 'OW!' that was heard)

_Very Special Agent- _Thanks boss!

_Gibbs- has now left Picochat A  
>Red head in heals- has now left Pictochat A<em>

The rest of the plane journey went reasonably well, if paper planes flying around, death threats, attempted food fights and half a dozen head slaps an hour is classed as well?

As the group collected their luggage, Jenny turned to Gibbs. "I never realised how childish your team was until this week."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yes." Tony got his luggage first, and then began dancing around victoriously, only to receive a customary head slap. The rest of the luggage emerged soon enough. As the team left the terminal, they looked happier, more relaxed, in love.

Gibbs had his arm around his fiancé, a smile on both their faces. Tony and Ziva were, for one, not arguing. McGee and Abby were geek talking. Ducky, he was smiling. Life, for these seven people was happy. The holiday attitudes hadn't worn off just yet…

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review one last time!**

**xXx**


End file.
